Minor Characters in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0
This is a list of all characters that appeared in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 either as Guest Stars, Permanent Guest Stars, recurring characters or as one shot characters. Permanent Guest Stars With the exception of main villain Trem Krom, most of the PGSes are good. *Dark709- The first PGS to appear in the series, he isn't all that pleased that he moved from one studio full or idiots to another studio full of idiots. He is also worshiped by the resident idiot prince, Tahu Nuva *Lavaside Rahi-the first one hired, he took Larry and Tarry, his characters to the studio to become characters. This was referenced in Lavaside Rahi's giant Guest star comic. *Lady Ranna-she was the first female PGS in the series and hasn't really made too many appearances aside from the Poster and in a season two comic. *Purpleman101/Zap-A Purple Matoran, He brought his own charcaters and knows Trem Krom well. *Vahi786- Also Known as Vahi. He's a Co Author and is the only matoran in the series to own a Vahi. *Blade Titan974- One of Phil's Co Authors, He is a Muffin addict and unwittingly brought Chokii along with him. He also stole a potted Plant disguised Carapar in his Guest star spot. *Skorpyo- Phil's Best Friend and fellow Co Author. He has a tendancy to change Sprites often. He was originally introduced in his ToaYoda persona and was referred to as such until later in season one. *Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba- An amateur comic maker and Phil's Co-Author. He's rather self centered. *Toa of Matrix- The first Co Author- He has made the most out of all of them and was last seen in a comic that documented on Gil and Bill having a cooking show. He was originally a guest star, having a rivalry with Zakitano *Sharnak The Bohrok Lord- Another Co Author, He's a Le Matoran with a Tanok Kal Head. Philipnova798 also made a few comics for him as well. He was originally a guest star that summoned a horde of Bohrok that crushed Phil and Toa Makuta *Bionicle Dragon- The original Creator of the series Generic Quest. He only appeared in a few comics and is seen as one of the people that can hold Generation 1 Megatron in Gun Mode. *Iggy456- A PGS that hasn't appeared yet (and quite possibly might not even appear at all). *Dex Star- Another Female PGS, she was the author of a Comedy that Philipnova798 appeared in. *Venom- The evil looking, Brain loving PGS. He was found by Phil, on the Street, Drunk and Passed out by Carnage and Donna. *Bionicle Liker/Toa Makuta- A PGS that has since been retired after the change to Xaniskit- Unlike some of the PGSes featured, he played a bigger role, including telling Darth Vader that he's old and getting trampled on by Bohrok among other things. *McCFred- A comic Maker. He didn't appear much. Guest Stars The series has had a lot of Guest Stars: Season 1: *Leppy- The Creator of Dark709's Comics: The Game, he ends up getting crushed by a 10,000 ton weight. Was also the first Guest star Phil Had. *Primortal Fear- The First Guest star of 2.0, she asked Phil out on a date. *Toa of Pizzaz/Kashin- The first Guest star to appear twice in both seasons of 2.0. In both appearances, he was either the chaser (going after Onepu Nuva with a chainsaw) or being chased (By an insane Blade titan, who later admitted that it's how he acts in real life sometimes). *Zakitano- A Le-Matoran. He currently has wings. In his comic he has a rivalry with Toa of Matrix and was captured by Mutran. *VakamaTK- The second Guest star to appear twice. In his appearances, he ended up at a different studio, caused about 20,000 dollars worth of property damage, got turned into a noob and was attacked by Kaboutops Man. *Kauboutops Man- An oddly colored Matoran, he has a pet Rhakshi named Pretzel and is a noob killer. *Rangan Mercenus- The Author of The Mercenus Chronicles. He interviewed Phil instead of the other way around and complained about the small size of the panels Phil used. Season 2: *Bioniclechronicler- A Toa that likes the Wii. Due to the basic appearance of the character, he was mistaken as Pohatu. *Nuparurocks- A comic maker that has worked with Phil on a number of occasions. He was shown Shoop da Whooping Dora and Boots and The Barraki. He left due to Lucas' fear of the two. *Rogwiz- Another partner with Phil. He got into a lightsaber duel with General Gevious. He later became a PGS and a Co-Author. *Gavla- Another one of Phil's Close Friends. He witnessed Link turn into a shadow creature of himself and attacked Gav. *Makito- NR's younger Brother. As the comic was made before Makito became the Hawaiian shirt wearing, pop culture machine and idiotic character he is presently. He was seen complaining about the sprite he was in and received a speech from a very cranky Phil. *009- The author of Insanity in Retrospective. He was shown telling Phil interesting stories for about an hour and a half. *Darthbrandon14- The third character to appear twice. In his first appearance, his clothes were stolen by the Barraki, which embarassed him. In his second appearance, featured Guest Star Absorba12 traded colors with him and Darthbrandon got mistaken for a Grass Monster by the cast, Phil and Absorba. He then got hitched by a real grass monster that fell in love with him. *Johnuva- A comic maker, wasn't on screen long enough to get fully interviewed, though the person he was with was another story altogether... *Toa Alex of Hummva- A comic Maker who had Phil in Multiple comic series. This had Phil in a bit of a rage. *Toa Xion Akua- A Gold Matoran with an Olmak. His name was constantly messed up by Phil and he witnessed Dark709 in a Sombrero. *Turaga Dlakii- Author of The Newsroom, The Unknown Turaga Saga and NightOwls (with Gavla). He was bribed with a Mudkip and a foot rub, only for Phil and Dlakii to be attacked moments later by Blade, Johnuva, Makito and THoA, demanding different things (though Alex didn't really know what he wanted). This event is inspired by a discussion between Dlakki and Phil about GSing in the latter's comics. *Chan'e- A friend of Vahi's, she was uninterested in the fact that: *a) Toa of Pizzaz guest stared in the series before. *b) that the idiotic male cast and ToP were watching TV. *and c) That Blade Titan was spazzing out. *Maphrox, Toa of Bread- a Nuke obsessed person and the son of Karzhani. He helped defeat the Kool-Aid man after he invaded the studio. *Absorba12- A comic maker that has the ability to absorb color. He ended up tricking Phil while in Darth Brandon's colors. Phil hates him for making the studio black and white. *X-Ice- A Ko Matoran with an obsession with Dawn. He ended up getting blasted from the second floor and landing on top of Sir Pickles and Mr. Zimmwad. *Kothra- a Matoran that has quite the color scheme. He was first seen with both Blade and Nurse Joy driving to the studio. He later witnessed Kanohininja's arrest after blowing up a Burger King. *Kanohininja- A Matoran that has a purple and green Body. He is first seen in the path of the Jeep that Kothra was in. But was revealed to have been attacked by a bear after he crossed the road. He ended up getting arrested by BZ-Guards because he bombed a Burger King Because they wouldn't let him "Have it his way" *Chuck- Toa of Craziness/Chuckette- A Female (in real life, male) comic maker to whom Phil told that her comics was dying. She ran screaming. She's the first guest star that: *a) was sprited in Xaniskit. *and b) featured in a comic that wasn't GS related. *Soraku- A Red, white and gold Toa, he was in charge of taking care of Dawn's Piplup while she was gone and after Phil had to leave *DJ DA- A former BZ guard that Soraku meets while taking care of Piplup. He ends up shooting the bird while trying to hit the can that was near it. He was the final character to appear in Chimoru Omega format in the series. *Kahinuva- Info coming soon. *Aquatic Lewa- Info coming soon. *Argaraffe- Info coming soon. Recurring characters This is a list of characters that have either appeared more then once or are scheduled to make appearances in the near future: *Chokii- Blade Titan's chocolate obsessed Po-Matoran. He wanted to go just to see Bob. In one comic, he got past Onepu Nuva by Bribing him with chocolate and attacked Turaga Vakama and Turaga Whenua. In another comic, it was revealed that he could easliy be tricked by Blade Titan wearing a fake Mustache and speaking in a Spanish accent. He is set to make more appearances in the near future. He appeared in Of Humans and Babies, and Chokii, Meet Blade, Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC and Caught on Film: Another Failed Attempt *Barney- A Purple Dinosaur first introduced in Sharnak's Co Author comic Barney Land. He likes to sing his "I love You, You Love Me" song. He was Featured in the Giant Guest star comic and in Caught on Film: Another Failed Attempt in addition. *Nurse Joy- a doctor that helps out with the cast when they're either injured or sick. She also Drives a Jeep. She appeared in Maphrox's GS comic, Christmas Traditions, Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC The Birthday Comic and The Last Day of School *Larry and Tarry- Twin Po-Matoran Goofballs. They were created by LR and appeared prominently in season one. The two have since been abandoned in the transfer to Xaniskit. They appeared in The Generic Brand, The Landlord, Shane's Memorial, Phil's Clones, Road to Japan, The Zombie attack, Tarry's Idea, Barney Land, Raenda and the Stalkers, New Years Eve 2007 and Christmas Traditions. The two were to have a spin-off series co created by Phil and LR (as hinted in Tarry's Idea), but that never materialized. *Godzilla- A 50 foot tall mutated reptile seen in the non cannon saga Road to Japan in two comics. he's set to make another appearance in the near future. *Nose Picker- A Matoran that is more often then not, seen Picking his Nose. Was seen in the Toa of Matrix/Zakitano Comic, Godzilla Warfare Part 2 and the Giant GS Comic *The Turaga- Turaga Nokama, Vakama and Whenua have all made appearances in the series. The appearances are Phil the Noob, Inside a Fight Cloud, Road to Japan The Zombie Attack, Of Humans and Babies, and Chokii, Paranoid Characters, Whenua's Story Part One, Strogg Fanboys, Intros and Free Spaces, The Birthday Comic, When Noobs Attack'' Torchic is Stolen, The Most AWESOME, UNBELIEVIBLE, AMAZING, AND COOLEST COMIC EVER!, Christmas Traditions and Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC *Ahkomu- A Po Matoran Swindler. He made appearances in Co-Author Hijinks and Randomness, Villainy Embarrassments and Phil, Kongukopeke and the Villains *Raenda- A female character from The Mercenus Chronicles. In her appearance, she was chased by Larry, Tarry, Steve and Link. She appeared in Meet Rangan Mercenus, Reanda and The Stalkers and The Last GS Comic (for Now) *Toaster- A dumb Toasterbot that belongs to Sharnak. He tried to become a character, it failed. He appeared in The Coming of The New Cast and Sharnak's Birthday *'C.L.U.B.B.'- An organization that contains some of the most criminally insane freaks this side of Dark709's Comics. The name of the organization stands for Club of Unwanted Lazy Bumbling Bums. It was seen in A Very C.L.U.B.B.y Easter and in the Giant GS comic. Characters set to make an appearance in the near Future: *Turaga Dume- An old Geezer of a villain. *Aduk and Jamik- The Makuta Busters. One Shot characters The series has always had numerous characters appear once or twice: Season 1: *Jaws- The Killer Shark from the Movie Franchise Jaws. Attacked Hahli. Was seen in the first comic. *Cookie People- They were seen Running away from Bob. Like Jaws, they were seen only in the first comic. *Noob Officer Olson- A lazy Noob Island officer that watches TV all day. Was seen in When Noobs Escape, his name was never mentioned in the comic. *Kurtus Kakukaku- A News reporter. Was only seen in When Noobs escape, his name is never mentioned. *Duggy- the Roving Reporter, was only seen in When Noobs Escape *The dog that does Nothing- It's exactly what it is. Was only seen in When Noobs Escape * The Punk- a Punk Toa that vandalized Phil's Studio. Was only seen in Priceless *Runo and Alice- Two of the lead characters from The Bakugan Anime, They were only seen in the comic Girl Problems and were depicted as Dark709 and Phil's Leviathan sized Girlfriends. *Mario- The Peppy Plumber from The Mushroom Kingdom appeared in Larry In Mario World and Why Koi Boy hates Crossovers. *Megatron- The Leader of the Decepticons. He was seen helping out Bionicle Dragon in the comic Bionicle Dragon Vs. Bob and also with a slew of other characters in Why Koi Boy hates Crossovers *Shane- One of the few only mentioned, not seen characters. He was Dark's dog and was mentioned in Shane's Memorial *Ralph S. Mouse- A mouse that drives a Motorcycle- Was only seen in Ralph Runs The Maze. *Peter Ulysses Swordfinsky- A Swordfish Cartoonist used often By Phil for hand drawn comics. Was in Comics Factory 2.0 in Ralph Runs The Maze. *Paul Joseph Baiter- A Crab that is best Friends with Peter. Like Peter, he is used often by Phil, his only Comics Factory appearance was in Ralph Runs a Maze. He has two sons (The youngest of which named Petey also appears). *The Phil Clones- Self Explanatory. Were only seen in Phil's Clones *Jimmy The Matoran- A Matoran that asked to Shovel Phil's Driveway. Was only seen in Wrong House *Ronald McDonald- McDonald's mascot. Was brought to the Studio by Onepu Nuva. Only his foot was seen in Phil, Koi Boy and Ronald McDonald *Optimus Prime and Bonecrusher- Two Transformers about to fight each other only for the Bunny to interupt them. Only seen in The Bunny Meets The Transformers *The Zombie Busters- These two were seen in The Zombie Attack hired by Phil to rid the Studio's Zombie Problem. *The Comic Painters- They were hired by Phil to help repaint his erased Studio. Were only seen in Author Powers *Doctor Gazuntite- A Ga-Matoran Doctor that interviewed the cast. Was only seen in Paranoid Characters *Antroz and Mirika- Two Makuta in Barney Land forced to listen to Barney's "I Love You, You Love Me" Song. Were only seen in Barney Land *Mutran- A Makuta hired to capture Zakitano. He ended up getting smacked into the front of a passing Plane. Was only seen in the Toa of Matrix/Zakitano GS comic. His fate is left unknown *The Local Hilbilly- Was seen exclaming that he saw a Dinosaur. Was only sen in the second Road to Japan comic. *Turaga Axxon- A Turaga version of Axxon. Was only seen in the second Road to Japan Comic. *The Virus- A thing that Trem Krom made, was only seen in two Road to Japan comics. *The Airplane Transformer- A fractionless Transformer that was made from the Virus, Was so far only seen in Godzilla Warfare 2. *The Emperor of Japan- A wise person that summoned Henry. Was only seen in Godzilla Warfare 1 *Malice Borg- A Dark709 Villain who landed into a pit of Hungry Xenomorphs. Was only seen in Godzilla Warfare 2 and was used with permission. *The Cloverfield Monster- Another Monster in Japan, only he was helping people open Pickle Jars while trying to find Gamera. Was only seen In Godzilla Warfare 2. *Torri Torri-Was seen running from his own shadow. Was only seen in in the second Road to Japan comic. *Sonic- One of the Passengers on the plane Tranformer, was only seen in Godzilla Warfare 2 *Generic Matoran are seen often in both seasons. *Wacky Willy, the Tree Salesmatoran- Was the one who sold Bob the cookie Tree. Was only see in the 2007 Christmas comic. *Pohatu Nuva- Was a passenger on the plane that witnessed the Plane's Transformation. Was only seen in Gozilla Warfare 2 Season 2: *Utahop- A evil Matoran who's name is Pohatu's only Spelled Backwards. Was only seen in The Coming of The New Cast. *Various characters also appeared in that comic, including Hybrid Barraki, Superman, The Flash, Batman and Alien Homonid *Newsy- The Ko Matoran from Dark709's Comics. He kept on calling Phil his supposed Cousin. He only appeared in COUSIN!, like Malice Borg, he was used with permission. *Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Berett Wallace- Were seen confronting the Comics Factory Villains. Aside from Cloud, they only appeared in Villainy Embarrasments *The Strogg- An Alien Species that chased the female cast. Were only seen in Strogg Fanboys *Tinky Winky- The Purple Teletubby seen dancing with Barney. He was seen in Caught on Film: Another Failed Attempt. *Jon, Jack And Stan- A trio of humans that work on Inside the Comic Makers Studio. They were only seen in Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC *The head of the BBC- He was the one that attacked (verbally) by the citizens of Hapori Nui. Was only seen in Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC. He bears a similar resemblance to Rangan Mercenus somewhat. *Teratu- The leader of Meta Nui, was only seen in a non speaking role in Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC, he was used with permission *Battle Arachnoid- Storm Lasher479's dumb henchman, Was seen in Phil, Kongukopeke and the Villains and in Phil, Hapori Nui and the BBC and was used with permission in the latter comic. *Storm Lasher479- Blade Titan's villain. Was only seen in Phil, Kongukopeke and the Villains. In an ironic twist, he, Shadow Panther and Battle Arachnoid (though he would be as explained above) were not used with permission as the comic was not made by Philipnova798, but by one of the co-authors (Sir Kongukopeke) *Shadow Panther- Storm Lasher's smarter and more devious henchman. Was only seen in Phil, Kongukopeke and the Villains *Jenifernova798- A not used character that was to be Phil's Girlfriend. Was only seen in the Giant GS comic and in Rejected Characters *Sgt. Harper- Another unused character that was to be an angry BZ-Guard. Was only seen in the Giant GS comic and in Rejected Characters *Cussing Claudia- Another unused character that is also Steve's sister. Was only seen in the Giant GS comic and in Rejected Characters *Claws- An attack cat that was rejected. Was only seen in Rejected characters *General Potato Head- a Piraka with a Potato for a head that was rejected. Was only seen in Rejected characters *Obi-Toa-Kenobi- A Toa that welded two Lightsabers that was rejected. Was only seen in Receted characters *Jediforceman- a GS that put Phil in the Hospital with his force powers. Was only seen in Phil's Bad Day *The Aliens- Two stupid Aliens that accidentally abducted Phil while trying to abduct a cow. They were seen in Alien Abduction and Rejected characters *The Hungry Lama- a Lama that apparently ate Phil's New Backgrounds and eyed Bohrok Lord hungrily. Was only seen in Never Trust Lamas. *The Black Kinight Darknaught- A sprite that Blade Titan got from The Spriters Resource, was only seen in Return to Hyrule: Training *Devastator, Shockwave, Mudflap, Skids, Aerith Gainsbrough, Deadpool, Starscream, Waspinator, Blackout, Rorschach, Misty, Perceptor, Lugnut, The Ninja Turtles, Shredder, Wall-E, Samus, Ravage, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson and Natsumi Tsujimoto- All of them characters that Phil had over, much to Koi Boy's Dismay in Why Koi Boy hates crossovers. (Note, the italicized named indicate a returning appearance in the near future.) *Cell- A villain from the Anime DragonBall Z. he made a brief appearance in the Cell comic in which Phil told him to leave. He is one of the characters that the real life Phil has sprited himself as a modification of the Xaniskit. *Santa Claus- A well known Holiday figure confused by Henry to be Tren. Was only seen (as of recent) in in Phil's advent calender comic for Lavaside Rahi. He too was a modification of the Xaniskit sheet. *Rahvork- The regular enemy of Kahinuva, is set to appear in the upcoming Guest Star comic arc. Used with permission. * The Toa version of Phil as seen in Inikarobert1's Comics is also in the upcoming Guest star arc as main antagonist with Rahvork. Category:Lists Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Minor Characters